


Noche Buena

by LunaIssabella



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Navidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Definitivamente esa es la mejor navidad que han tenido en toda su vida.





	Noche Buena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambrelaking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrelaking/gifts).



> ¡Feliz Navidad a TODOS!
> 
> Este es un bonito regalo para mi linda AmbrelaKing, porque se lo merece. Ambas sufrimos mucho con los fics dónde nos matan a Laurens, así que aquí tienen uno donde nadie sufre.
> 
> ¡Fluff para todos!

**Noche Buena**

—Alexander —John se apoya en el borde de la puerta mirando molesto a su novio que no deja de escribir frenéticamente en la computadora ni por un segundo. Toma un lento respiro, cuenta hasta diez e intenta de nuevo—. Alexander.

—Un minuto John —dice sin alzar la vista murmurando en voz baja mientras va escribiendo.

—Alexander, Laf y Herc están por llegar. Si no te levantas en este instante te arrastraré yo mismo —John se acerca aún más molesto.

Habían acordado que nada de ensayos ni nada por el estilo esa noche, incluso Alex le había ayudado a preparar la cena que compartirían con sus amigos, ¡hasta invitó a Burr, Jefferson y Madison como una ofrenda de paz por las fiestas!

—Alex, no puedes hacerme esto —pone una mano en su hombro.

Alexander se detiene y se gira unos segundos encontrándose con la mirada dolida de su novio. Pasa saliva y suspira recordando su promesa, asiente despacio poniéndose en pie.

—Sólo dejame guardar —dice despacio. John asiente aliviado y sale de la habitación para colocar lo último que faltaba en la mesa.

* * *

 

Alexander debía admitir que su cena no tan improvisada había salido bastante bien, incluso luego de un par de copas la compañía de sus ''enemigos'' es grata. Ríe al ver a Laf y Jefferson hablar en francés a causa del alcohol aún más divertido cuando ni Herc ni James parecían entender una palabra. Alex se guardará para si mismo la información de que hablaban precisamente de ellos y de que tan buenos eran en la…

—El brindis —John interrumpe sus pensamientos trayendo más alcohol, cosa que significaba que o llamarían un taxi para sus invitados o todos se quedarían a dormir en su pequeña sala.

A Aaron y Theodosia no parecía molestarles esa idea pues ya se habían acurrucado muy a gusto en uno de sus sofás murmurándose palabras tiernas, o eso asume él al verlos tan acaramelados. John reparte las copas de vino haciendo que Alex se levante, lo abraza fuerte contra él y alza su copa.

—Por una muy buena navidad y que esta paz entre nosotros permanezca —dice sonriendo mirando especialmente a Alex.

Alexander ríe murmurando que sería su propósito de Año Nuevo, así como el primero que rompa de muchos. Sabe, aunque lo intente, que él, Jefferson y Burr prácticamente habían nacido para pelearse entre ellos, pero al menos y sólo por John tratará de disminuir esas peleas lo más que pueda.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —dicen a coro cuando el reloj marca las doce.

Alexander se gira para ver a John y sonríe con todo el amor que le es posible. De su bolsillo saca una cajita extendiéndosela.

—Santa se adelantó este año —dice un poco sonrojado atribuyéndoselo al alcohol. John abre emocionado la caja encontrándose con un precioso guillo que tiene grabado sus nombres entrelazados entre sí. Sonríe ampliamente y lo besa con amor en agradecimiento cayendo así los dos sobre el sofá a sus espaldas; ríen suave y se acurrucan enlazando sus piernas olvidándose del mundo.

Definitivamente esa es la mejor navidad que han tenido en toda su vida.


End file.
